They watched, but did not know
by wild wolf free17
Summary: Neal told Tony once that they could have been great together, could've been unbeatable and uncatchable, the best criminals in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: might have been and should be

**Fandom**: NCIS/White Collar

**Disclaimer**: not my characters

**Warnings**: implied child abuse

**Pairings**: Tony/Neal with shades of Peter/Neal and Gibbs/Tony

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 605

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: NCIS/White Collar, Tony ∨/ Neal, old black and white movies

* * *

They met back at the start of Neal's career, when Tony was still at the police academy. Neal was passing through on his way to bigger and better things, and Tony was dreaming of saving the world.

Neal didn't call himself Neal then, but that's not important. They bumped into each other at the concessions stand (or, rather, Neal bumped into Tony, snagging his wallet, and then Tony bumped into Neal, taking it back) and shared smiles, chattering about the history of film and favorite actors. They walked into the theater together, sat next to each other, and proceeded to forget the world—no one was disowned here, no one was running or hiding. No one was barely eighteen, still bruised, and no one was trying to forget his father's name.

Once the movie finished, they went out for dinner. Neal used Tony's wallet to pay and Tony put down one of Neal's fives for the tip. They didn't go home together that night, or the next, and they didn't involve the real world—Neal wasn't a petty thief looking to make it big and Tony wasn't training to become a cop. They were just Neal and Tony, two guys who liked movies. They tried to out-flirt each other, to get as many numbers as possible, to tell the most believable outrageous lies.

Neal was still small then, with a slight frame and large blue eyes. A few times, he got in over his head with the drunken boyfriend of his target, and Tony would step in to deal with the situation. Neal repeatedly told him he didn't have to, but Tony had seen the fading bruises and the careful way Neal moved.

Tony himself hadn't been bruised like that in ten years, but it's not something that can ever be forgotten.

After a week, Neal said goodbye. He stood in front of Tony for a few moments, shifting nervously, before pulling Tony's head down for a shy kiss.

Over the years, they'd meet up again and go to the movies. Tony kept track of Neal's crimes and Neal followed Tony's career. Tony sent Neal care-packages in prison and Neal mailed Tony some letters. The real world never intruded as Neal spun stories of the things he wished he'd done and the places he hadn't yet been to see.

After Neal joined the FBI, leashed to New York, Tony took some time off and went to see him. They finally spoke about important things, about dreams and failures and regrets. They tried to outflirt each other, talked about big busts and hypothetical crimes. They shared history, the moments that shaped them, hurt them, angered them.

And finally, over a piece of chocolate cake, they mentioned the men who had saved them, the suit who scooped up a criminal and the self-proclaimed bastard who ordered a detective to join his agency.

Neal and Tony went home together that night, and the next, and the next, until Tony returned to Washington.

_We'll always have the movies,_ Tony whispered into Neal's skin.

_I'll slip the leash and come see you,_ Neal promised, lips nibbling Tony's ear. _Peter'll follow._

Tony laughed and replied, _Still t__rying to get his attention?_

_And you aren't?_ Neal asked, smirking as he pushed Tony down onto the bed.

Neal would call sometimes, with a question or observation, and Tony texted Neal all the little quips that popped into his head.

Neal told Tony once that they could have been great together, could've been unbeatable and uncatchable, the best criminals in the world.

Tony agreed, but told Neal that they should be good guys instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: to them he is a mirror, but to you he is a room

**Fandom**: NCIS/White Collar

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Richard Siken

**Warnings**: future!fic

**Pairings**: implied Tony/Neal

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 585

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: White Collar/NCIS, Neal/Tony + Abby, She's seen glimpses of the real Tony at times but the first time she meets Neal, she realizes just how much of Tony was still hidden

* * *

Tony's been grinning all day. Abby's watched Gibbs watch him, a confused look on his face. Ziva and Timmy keep exchanging glances, eyebrows raised.

"What's up, Tony?" she asks as she hacks into the bad guy's computer.

He smiles at her, and she's sure she's never seen him wear a happier expression. "A case brought Neal to town," he says. His smile becomes a smirk and he adds, "Neal and I could've been the best criminals in the world."

As Gibbs enters her sanctum, Tony settles back against the counter. Abby tries not to feel hurt that she has no idea who Neal is.

She's sure that he and Neal could've been the best criminals, if they wanted.

o0o

After the bad guy has confessed and everyone gone home, Abby settles back with her laptop and checks in on her minions. She's just gotten comfortable when her cell plays Tony's ringtone.

"'sup?" she answers.

"I'm taking Neal to my favorite cupcake place," Tony says. "Wanna join us?"

She sits up, closing her laptop and shoving it to the side. "Has Gibbs met him yet?"

Tony's laugh is beautiful and boisterous. "I'm pretty sure that would make the universe explode, Abs. Maybe tomorrow."

A voice murmurs, close enough to hear but not to make out the words. Tony laughs again, voice muffled as he says, "Later, Neal, I promise."

"I'll be there in ten," Abby decides.

o0o

Neal is gorgeous. Abby's used to working with Gibbs and Tony, but Neal is in an entirely different category. He looks like he should be in a painting somewhere, eating ambrosia with the rest of the gods.

"Miss Sciuto," he says, standing. "It is an honor to meet you." He lifts her hand to kiss its back and then bows, smiling all the while.

Tony shakes his head. "Tone it down, Neal. She's already inclined to like you 'cause I do."

"Tony," Neal shoots back, "I'm simply treating her as any gentleman should."

Abby laughs. Tony pulls out her chair and Abby says, "Thank you, kind sir," as she sits.

They stay there until closing, Tony and Neal explaining how they met and all the years that have passed since then. Abby can tell there's some sort of censure, and Neal says simply that he's an FBI consultant. Neither of them ever mentions his last name.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Neal Caffrey," she says as they drop her at her apartment.

He doesn't react except to smile. "I should have known better, Abigail. Tony said you'd recognize me."

She pats his cheek. "I like Tony as is, so I'm glad you didn't lead him into a life of crime."

Neal kisses her cheek, then she pulls Tony into a hug, and steps into her apartment; she watches them saunter down the hall before closing the door.

o0o

Abby cuddles a stuffed penguin named Marvin until it's time to go in to work. She'd known Tony had secrets, but being best friends with possibly the best con man in America? Before she'd ever met Tony, he'd been invited to a life of crime by _Neal Caffrey_. Even she hasn't discovered his real name, and she spent an entire weekend a couple years ago following the trail.

And Tony… she could have never met him. He might have been a master criminal and lost to her.

Clutching Marvin tight, she vows to show Tony how glad she is to know him, then she goes to shower and get ready for work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: the giving of a gift

**Fandom**: NCIS/White Collar

**Warnings**: pre-series for both

**Pairings**: Tony/Neal

**Rating**: PG  
**Wordcount**: 80

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**: fedora

* * *

Neal's first fedora was a gift from Tony DiNozzo. Tony didn't call it on anniversary present, but Neal did receive it a year to the day they met. He grinned and put it on with his flourish while his roommate—a poor slob with no taste at all—watched in bemusement.

The next morning, Neal mailed Tony a sketch: the two of them both in finery, standing on an ornate balcony, the horizon spread wide before them, a whole world waiting.


End file.
